Everything
by Hermione 2000
Summary: Sequal to 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' though you don't have to read that to understand this, there's a summary at the beginning. Post Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione both have to cope with the fact that they will probably never see each other again. RH fluff.


****

Everything

A/N. This is a sequel to 'If Tomorrow Never Comes'!!! You don't have to read that, just know that it's post-Hogwarts and Ron, Hermione and Harry are Aurors!!! Ron and Hermione are living together and Ron got the assignment to go into the heart of Voldemorts stronghold and will probably never return!!! He left a letter for Hermione one night, not able to tell her to her face but she found it just as he was leaving!!! These are his and her's thoughts on each other just after this.....Hermione at home and Ron in perilous danger.....

It's a songfic to Lifehouse's song 'Everything'!!!! Pure R/H fluff!!!!

__

Find me here

Speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

Hermione sat down on what used to be hers and Ron's bed. It was now just her bed. Just hers. Alone. That's what it would be now. Hermione couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. He was gone. Into her numb brain came a well know phrase 'you never know what you've got until it's gone.' She couldn't believe he was gone. It was a dream, it had to be, after all they'd gone through, everything they'd faced, they couldn't be split up now, they couldn't. Hogwarts trio. The 'detectives'...they were no more...

__

You are the light

That's leading me

To the place

Where I find peace

Again

Hermione supposed she should go and see Harry, after all he was in this too. But Hermione's legs didn't seem to want to move. All she wanted to do was to sit on the bed forever, until the pain of his departure slowly ebbed away. She's never really realised how much she cared for Ron until tonight. It was funny, she thought wryly, my boyfriends never going to return and I never told him how much I love him yet I'm not crying. Funny. 

__

You are the strength

That keeps me walking

You are the hope

That keeps me trusting

Ron wasn't alone. He was with two others from his department. Ryan and Phil.

'Ew!' he exclaimed, as his hand came into contact with something wet and slimy that was on the sewer wall that Ron had been using to find his way in the semi-darkness. That's where Ron, Ryan and Phil were. In a sewer. Underneath Voldemort's stronghold trying to find a way through. It was the first thing Ron had said since leaving Hermione. The other two hadn't pushed him, knowing what he'd left behind. But they didn't know. How could they know? How could they know how Ron was feeling? He was feeling, well, nothing. Because Ron knew if he did start feeling something it would be a grief so terrible that he would have to curl up and die from the pain.

__

You are the

To my soul

You are my purpose

You're everything

Ron didn't know what the other two had left behind and he didn't care. He had enough grief of his own. Hermione was everything to him, everything. Now he was never going to see her again. Never, ever again. Ron physically shook the thoughts from his head. No, he wouldn't think like that. He couldn't. He would see her again, he would get out of this... He just kept walking, step after step into the darkness with the others behind him, walking closer and closer to what certainly would be Ron's doom.

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how it could be

Any better than this

Slowly she took a sip of her coffee but placed it back on the table for it to cool, feeling it burn her mouth. Hermione had always thought rationally. When other's panicked it was usually Hermione who kept her head and worked through the situation logically to find an answer. It had always been so, even when doing the hardest Arithmancy puzzle. But nothing came to her. No brilliant idea. No sudden spark of understanding. Ron was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

__

You calm the storm

And you gave me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fall

Hermione picked the mug of coffee back up and raised it to her lips. Then she threw it across the room. She watched as it smashed into the wall and she watched as the coffee slowly slid down the wall. An anger she had never felt before had swelled inside her and she found herself screaming, tears flowing freely. She cursed everyone, from Voldemort to her boss. The same boss who sentenced Ron to his death. She didn't care who heard her. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Then she found herself cursing the day she ever met Ron Weasley and hated him for making her fall so deeply in love with him. She hated him. Why hadn't her told her sooner that he would have to go? Why?

__

You still my heart

And you take my breath away

Would you take me in

Take me deeper now

'What was that?' Ron stopped suddenly, causing Ryan and Phil to crash into the back of them. The three of them stood there, wands clutched tightly in their fists. Ron's heart was beating so hard he was afraid it would leap from his chest and fall to the floor. The mental image of this made Ron want to laugh hysterically. But he kept his head. He had forced himself not to think about Hermione, Harry or his family. He focused his mind on the job he had to do and strained his eyes, trying to see into the darkness

__

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this

Something was definitely coming towards them. Shuffling closer and closer to where they stood. Not wanting to wait for it to reach them, Ron cautiously started to walk towards the noises, not checking to see if the other's followed. Suddenly something huge and purple with horns appeared in the wand light. A river troll. Ron didn't know if it had seen him but he started to back slowly down the tunnel until he reached Ryan and Phil, who were looking at the approaching specter with horror.

'After the count of three we stun. Got it?' he whispered. They nodded. 'One...to...three...'

'_Stupefy!'_ the three of them shouted in unison. The troll, noticing them for the first time, collapsed on the floor, causing the Aurors to jump back in danger of being squashed.

__

And how can I stand here with you 

And not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this

Once Hermione had composed herself she sat down at the table and put her head in her hands, trying to steady her ragged breathing. She'd go for a walk. That's what she'd do. It always worked before whenever she was angry or upset. She got up quickly, before she changed her mind, and went into the bedroom. She dressed and picked up her keys before heading out the door. She took the stairs, running as fast as she could until she went through the main doors to the outside world.

__

'Cause you're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything.

She stopped for a moment, feeling the coldness surround her and watching her breath rise before her like a mist. She started walking again. Not too fast and not too slow, just the right pace for her to try and sort out the jumble of thoughts and emotions whirring through her brain. Very few lights were on in the surrounding buildings. Hermione thought of their occupants, asleep, dreaming carefree dreams...while she was doomed to wander the streets, almost like a ghost doomed to wander the earth for evermore...

__

You're all I want 

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything

Breathing hard, Ron and his companions stepped over the fallen troll, trying not to breathe in its ghastly stench. In the face of danger Ron had nearly forgotten about Hermione, nearly but not quite. Ron, angry with himself letting thoughts of her surface, started walking again down the dripping tunnel.

It carried on like this for another hour or so, occasionally checking the map to make sure they were taking the right tunnels. Ron started to feel guilty about thinking of Hermione and not about his friends and family as he continued on his perilous path. But their good-byes had been different. He'd told them in advance what he had to do so he'd already had time to grieve. When he told them, he warned them not to tell Hermione for he wanted to tell her in his own time. Funny how that time was nearly too late...

__

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything

Everything.

It was lucky that gossip didn't travel as it did at school. The missions were kept strictly confidential. But, then again, thought Ron miserably, if she had found out through gossip she's have confronted me, and then I'd have had no choice but to tell her. Ron battled with the idea for a minute before dismissing it and concentrating on the task ahead.

Suddenly, Ron heard a movement again in the tunnel before them, but this time it wasn't the slow lumbering footsteps of a troll, they were quick and fast, as though the person owning those feet had one purpose and one purpose only.

__

You're all I want

You're all I need

Hermione sat down on a park bench, the same park bench she and Ron had sat together so many times before. She turned to the tree on her right and read the words there before putting her head in her hands and crying fresh tears of sadness and longing.

RW 

&

HG 

4eva

__

Everything

Ron heard laughter before he saw it. It was the last thing he'd ever hear. The green light of death came hurtling towards him at the speed of a bullet. 

And Ron knew no more.

__

Everything

A/N. Man I hate science coursework!!!! I'm sorry they rambled on for a while but you should be grateful that I didn't make them ramble to the end of the song, I could have gone on for a bit more!!! If you're crying about Ron right now bear this in mind... I CAN'T KILL PEOPLE!!! In one of my other stories I made up this woman so I could kill her at the end...but I made her too nice and put her in a coma instead (but the people reading that didn't know it) MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!:}

A/N2. I've just read through the bit about the ghost!!! When I wrote it I thought it would sound OK, but it just sounds lame!!! I'm going to leave it coz I'm tired and want to go night nights!!!:} 

Disclaimer: I own the lame plot...well, it wasn't really a plot, OK I own the collection of words jumbled together that make the story!!!! JK owns all the good bits (like the characters)!!! 


End file.
